Primer encuentro
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Reto del foro ¡SIÉNTATE!] Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se conocen por primera vez. ¿Será un encuentro tranquilo o será el inicio de su enemistad?


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora: **En respuesta al reto hecho por _Onmyuji _en el foro **_¡Siéntate!_**

**Link_: _**/topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

**Hermanos.**

Su padre estaba muerto.

Pero no sentía ni una pizca de dolor, remordimiento o temor. Todo lo contrario. Su padre había muerto por estúpido, eso era todo. Lo único que le interesaba era conseguir la espada, que por herencia era _su _derecho. Bueno... sería así de no tener a ese híbrido como hermano. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? A menudo escuchaba muchos rumores de espíritus u otros yokais: "_La princesa Izayoi tuvo un hijo con una bestia. Se dice que su nombre es Inuyasha". _

Inuyasha... maldito bastardo, por culpa de él y de su repugnante madre humana, no solo había muerto el gran Inu no Taisho, si no que ahora Tessaiga -la más poderosa- le pertenecía.

¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué darle semejante espada a un híbrido insignificante?

La verdad es que aún no lograba comprender esa compasión y bondad que sentía su padre hacía los humanos. Como si fueran gran cosa... de hecho eran los seres más patéticos que conocía. Y precisamente por eso, no podía permitir que su linaje fuera dañado por un error, como lo era Inuyasha.

Debía matarlo. Tenía que matarlo y así lo haría. No solo a él, sino a su madre y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

* * *

El joven estaba encerrado en su habitación. No tenía para nada ánimos de salir, ¿para qué? ¿Para que las demás personas hicieran un gesto de asco al verle o salieran corriendo? No, gracias.

Se supone que era el hijo de la princesa. ¿No lo hacía eso un príncipe? ¿No se supone que tendrían que alabarlo y cumplir sus órdenes? Al menos eso hacían todos con su madre, pero con él...

Keh, idiotas.

Ni siquiera era tan diferente... solo se trataba de su cabello, garras, ojos, orejas...

Suspiró resignado. De acuerdo, sí era muy diferente. Cualquiera que lo mirase notaría enseguida que era el hijo de un demonio. Maldita sea. Odiaba tanto a su padre. Si, si, había muerto salvando a su madre -eso era lo único bueno que había hecho- pero, ¿qué no pensó en el futuro de ella? ¿No pensó en los problemas que tendría? ¿No pensó en como ella y su propio hijo serían rechazados por los demás? Estaba claro que no.

De repente sintió un leve temblor. ¿Pero qué...?

* * *

—¡Princesa Izayoi! ¡Princesa! —gritaba un hombre como loco, corriendo hacía donde estaba la mujer.

Era una bonita mañana y había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Su hijo como siempre se había negado a acompañarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo de nuevo en su recamara. Pero los gritos de su sirviente enseguida le hicieron saber que algo andaba mal.

—¿Que sucede Hikari? —preguntó con una voz calmada.

El hombre de -aproximadamente- unos treinta años apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y trató de recuperar el aire perdido.

—Princesa... —jadeó —tenemos problemas. Se trata de un... de un demonio.

En otra época se hubiera alarmado, pero ahora no consideraba a los demonios tan malvados. Al menos, así no había sido su amado...

—Bueno —titubeó. ¿Por qué había corrido a decirle algo como eso? Que se encargaran de él como siempre y ya estaba —, si busca problemas mátenlo. Ya han venido muchos demonios antes, Hikari, no veo el porque de tu preocupación.

El pobre hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Señora usted no entiende. Esta vez no se trata de uno cualquiera, me temo que es... —tragó saliva sonoramente antes de hablar —es como el fallecido Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué era como...? ¿Pero de qué diablos hablaba su sirviente? Su amado nunca le habló de que tenía otro heredero o algo parecido... era simplemente imposible.

—Hikari, ¿estás muy seguro de lo que dices? —preguntó con cautela.

—Si señora. Yo mismo lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Es así... alto, de pelo blanco y ojos dorados —contestó.

La princesa estaba tan confundida. ¿Sería posible que fuera él? ¿Sería posible que fuera su amado Inu no Taisho? ¿Habría vuelto a la vida? Después de todo era muy poderoso... ¿habría vuelto por ella y por su hijo?

—Pero esta descontrolado, señora —siguió Hikari, a lo que Izayoi frunció el ceño. Él no tenía ese comportamiento agresivo, no a menos que lo retaran.

—Iré a ver de que se trata. No permitan que Inuyasha salga de su habitación —ordenó sin darle tiempo a su sirviente de que protestara.

* * *

Ya todo era muy sospechoso. Tantos gritos, tantas personas corriendo, más ese temblor que había sentido... definitivamente algo iba mal. Se paró y dirigió hacía la puerta de su cuarto, pero ante su sorpresa al abrirla entraron como mínimo cinco hombres y una mujer. Todos tenían esa expresión de terror en el rostro, y ya ni sabía si era por lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, o por él.

—¿Qué pasa? Creo que ya me han visto lo suficiente como para tener que mirarme de esa manera —les espetó Inuyasha molesto.

Tres hombres vigilaban la entrada y los otros dos se mantenían cerca de él. La mujer se le acercó con cautela. A él se le hacía muy familiar, uhm... de seguro y era una de esas acompañantes de su madre.

—Niño Inuyasha —habló ella. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Niño? Tenía trece años, ya era prácticamente un adolescente —debe quedarse aquí por órdenes de la princesa.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que sabía que algo iba mal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está mi madre? —lanzó una pregunta detrás de la otra sin detenerse.

La mujer torció el gesto.

—Se trata de un demonio. Pero la princesa está bien, no se preocupe —contestó algo nerviosa. Inuyasha enseguida lo notó.

—No te creo nada, dime la verdad —gruñó en tono amenazador. Vaya, ¿quién diría que después de todo ser mitad demonio le iba a servir de vez en cuando?

—Ah... es que... —dudó.

Inuyasha dobló los ojos. ¡No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías!

—¡Quítense! —exclamó empujando a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado y corrió a la puerta. Al principio los otros tres se resistieron, pero al verlo sacar sus garras no tuvieron mas opción que hacerse a un lado bruscamente —¡Buscaré a mi madre yo mismo!

* * *

La princesa miraba horrorizada a su al rededor. Habían tantos cuerpos, tanta sangre... y todo por culpa de ese demonio que la observaba ferozmente. Dios. Verlo le traía tantos recuerdos... pero sabía que no era él. No era su amado. Él nunca hubiera hecho algo así por más deseos que tuviera de verla.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó con la voz temblorosa y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Jamás había visto tanta crueldad en una sola persona.

El demonio la miro impasible y avanzó lentamente hacía la princesa. Instintivamente ella dio un paso hacía atrás. ¿Moriría ese día? Esa vez no tendría a nadie que la resucitara.

—No soy mi padre, si es eso lo que crees —contestó el demonio con una voz fría como el hielo.

Izayoi dejó escapar un suspiro. "_No soy mi padre". _Si no estaba loca eso era lo que había dicho, ¿significaba eso qué...?

—¿Tu... tu eres hijo de...? —no sabía ni como formar la pregunta, es como si se le hubiera olvidad hablar. Estaba totalmente confundida y la cabeza le pesaba, además de que su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente.

—No considero a ese idiota como mi padre —contestó sin más. Dándole a la princesa la respuesta que necesitaba.

_«Un hijo... un hijo... un hijo. Inu no Taisho tenía un hijo. Nunca me lo dijo... ¡e Inuyasha! Tiene un hermano, eso es bueno. De seguro él esta aquí para conocerlo. De seguro él le enseñará a mi Inuyasha como ser más fuerte, si...» _fue lo que pensaba la princesa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada.

—No me parece que debas hablar así de tu padre —le dijo con todo el valor que pudo Izayoi —. Él era un gran hombre y además... —quiso terminar pero el demonio se acercaba cada vez más y más a donde estaba ella, lo cual no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Estaban a pocos pasos de distancia. Él podía oler su miedo.

—¿Crees que por haber tenido sexo con él lo conoces? —preguntó bruscamente y ella jadeó indignada —Mi... _padre_ —continuó diciendo la palabra con gran desprecio —se dejo llevar a la muerte por salvar a una insignificante humana, y a su repugnante cría. Eso lo hace un idiota.

Los ojos de Izayoi se aguaron más hasta el punto de que dejo caer las lágrimas que con esfuerzo había aguantado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Acaso no tenía un poco de tacto o respeto hacia su padre? Ya veía que se había equivocado respecto a él. No era más que un demonio cruel y sediento de venganza. Entonces pensó...

—Inuyasha —musitó —. Vienes por él, ¿no es así?

El otro no respondió, pero achicó los ojos dándole a entender que no se equivocaba.

—No —dijo ella aterrorizada ante la idea de que su hijo... —no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. Mátame a mi, pero no a él.

—Otra que esta dispuesta a morir por _amor —_comentó tranquilamente, diciendo la palabra "amor" como si fuese algo totalmente ridículo.

—Mamá, ¿qué...? —preguntó Inuyasha al ver tal escena ante sus ojos.

Entonces no lo dudo ni un segundo. Agitó su látigo de energía hacía su hermano. Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, y cuando intentó correr...

—¡Madre, no!

Izayoi cayó contra el suelo sin vida. De su cuerpo salía gran cantidad de sangre que a Inuyasha le penetraba por las fosas nasales como un gran veneno. ¡Maldito olfato! No quería oler la sangre de su madre muerta. Le dedicó una mirada horrorizada a la princesa. Por su mente pasaron todos esos recuerdos con ella... las veces en las que lo había protegido, cuando hablaban, cuando ella le contaba historias, cuando él no podía dormir, cuando él era rechazado y ella siempre estaba allí para animarlo...

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas! —gritó para abalanzarse contra Sesshomaru, quien en un simple movimiento se apartó, haciendo que Inuyasha chocara contra el suelo.

—No seas estúpido —espetó con algo de cruel burla —, un híbrido como tu jamás me ganará.

Inuyasha gruñó y preparó sus garras. Pero lamentablemente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerlo. ¿Qué haría, que haría?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres mi padre? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió al hanyo para ganar algo de tiempo.

El demonio apretó la mandíbula. Lo que le faltaba... que ese imbécil lo confundiera de tal manera. Patético como todos los humanos. Patético como su madre.

—Es hora de que dejes de vivir en la ignorancia —contestó fríamente —querido _hermano_...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como dos platos. ¿Había dicho hermano? Si odiaba a su padre antes, pues ahora era el triple.

—Siendo mi hermano, ¿¡como has podido hacerle eso a mi madre!? —preguntó totalmente desesperado y volvió a tratar de atacarlo, pero era en vano... Sesshomaru era muy fuerte.

—No me consideres como tal —gruñó el mayor y con su látigo logró hacer una cortada profunda en el brazo a Inuyasha. Este, incrédulo, se la apretó. Diablos, dolía demasiado.

—No se que pretendes... —dijo con esfuerzo —pero si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez —total y ya no le quedaba nada porque vivir.

—Eso haré —le aseguró el otro —pero antes, dame a Tessaiga.

—¿Tessaiga? ¿De qué mierda hablas? —preguntó como loco el hanyo. ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Acaso era uno de esos sádicos que antes de matar a su víctima se divertía con ella cruelmente? Aún no se creía que fuera su familia. Él tenía otro concepto totalmente diferente de lo que se supone debía ser un "hermano".

—No te hagas el imbécil. ¡Hablo de la espada de mi padre! ¡La que me pertenece!

—¡Pues no tengo ninguna espada! ¡No sé de que hablas!

«_¿Estará diciendo la verdad? Después de todo hasta creyó que yo era Inu no Taisho. Es un ignorante estúpido. Esto no se acaba aquí, Inuyasha»._

Y sin decir una sola palabra, le dedicó una última mirada de profundo desprecio, se elevó en el aire y se marchó volando.

—¿Pero qué...? —Inuyasha miraba al cielo confundido. ¿Acaso lo único que quería era esa maldita espada? ¿Por eso había armado tremendo lío? ¿Por es su madre había muerto? —¡Vuelve aquí bastardo!

* * *

Inuyasha lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. No podía creer que simplemente se hubiera ido. Estaba solo en el mundo. Sabía que su deber era quedarse en el castillo, pero no pretendía quedarse al mando de unos hipócritas que seguramente le odiaban mucho más ahora, después de todo... era por su culpa que su madre había muerto. Él era el hermano de ese demonio, si no fuera así, nada de eso habría sucedido.

No lo pensó más y se largó de aquel lugar, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de la princesa en brazos. No se despidió de nadie y tampoco dio ninguna explicación.

{...}

Minutos después (ya se había alejado un poco de aquel lugar) decidió descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde allí se podía observar una vista maravillosa, de seguro que a su madre le habría encantado... ¡Su madre! La enterraría allí, justo debajo del árbol.

Una vez hecho el hoyo depósito allí el cadáver. Suspiro. Aún así se veía preciosa, como la princesa que era. La cubrió de tierra y busco en los alrededores alguna roca, cuando la encontró, utilizo toda su fuerza para tratar de darle una forma algo obalada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue enterrarla en la tierra y escribir con sus garras de fuego el nombre de su madre.

«_Izayoi»_

Después arranco varias flores cercanas y las depósito frente a la lápida.

—¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Amo! —sintió como algo le picaba en el cuello y se golpeó levemente en el lugar, para encontrar el la palma de su mano una pequeña y vieja pulga, él era el único que lo trataba de "amo" o "señor".

—¿Myoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el joven sin muchos ánimos.

La pulga se recuperó del golpe y habló.

—Que hermoso lo que le ha hecho a su madre, señor.

Inuyasha gruño levemente. No es que se avergonzará, pero eso era algo muy privado. Más le valía que no fuera a comentarlo por ahí...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh pues verá —se explicó el anciano —me he enterado de su batalla contra el señor Sesshomaru...

—¿Sesshomaru? —repitió el hanyo sin entender al principio de que hablaba la pulga —Ah... te refieres al maldito de mi hermano.

—Si, si —dijo saltando —. Le explicare amo, lo que él busca era una de las espadas de su padre llamada...

—Tessaiga —recordó Inuyasha.

—Exacto —confirmó la pulga —. Esa es una espada muy poderosa hecha con uno de los colmillos de su padre, quién se supone debería haberla heredado Sesshomaru, pero...

—Déjame adivinar —comento con ironía el mitad demonio —, me la dejo a mi y por eso fue que Sesshomaru atacó el lugar.

—¡Exacto! Vaya, sabe más de lo que esperaba —dijo Myoga más para sí mismo que para Inuyasha —. Pero el caso es que Sesshomaru no sabe donde la dejo su padre... así qué es lógico que la primera opción fuera buscarla donde usted vivía.

—¡Eso no es excusa para lo que hizo! —grito Inuyasha furioso y se puso de pie —Dices que la espada es poderosa, ¿no? ¡Pues bien! La encontraré y vengaré la muerte de mi madre. Dime Myoga, ¿tu sabes donde esta?

—¡Pues clar...! —iba a decir que obviamente si sabía, ya que él mismo había sido el que la había escondido, pero... aunque el entusiasmo de su amo era conmovedor, no podía decírselo. O al menos, no por ahora. Apenas y era un niño, necesitaba entrenar muchísimo más y ser fuerte para poder poseer a Tessaiga, entonces ahí si le diría, pero por ahora debía mantenerlo como un secreto —No, amo. Lo siento, nadie lo sabe.

Inuyasha resopló desanimado y se volvió a tumbar en el suelo.

—Esta bien, lo que se es que la buscaré y encontraré primero que Sesshomaru y así lo derrotaré —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y miró la tumba de Izayoi —. Lo haré por ti madre.

* * *

Maldito Inuyasha. No se esperaba que fuera tan parecido a su padre... quizá por eso no tuvo las agallas de matarlo de una vez como acostumbraba a hacer con sus rivales, después de todo no era más que un simple híbrido. Pero al menos y había acabado con su madre, aunque no a propósito, pero en fin... esa estúpida humana se lo había buscado.

Ya encontraría a Tessaiga, y entonces, allí si empezaría la verdadera pelea.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Déjenme un review con su opinión :D. Onmyuji, espero que te guste mi versión dramática de la historia, y también esperó que los personajes no me salieran tan OoC, si es así te pido que me lo hagas saber.

PD: estaré corrigiendo los errores que tenga más tarde, ya que no estoy desde mi computador pero aún así tenía deseos de subirlo pronto.

**Eva. **


End file.
